When Our Journey Ends
by xSeiichi
Summary: Le meilleur de la vie se passe à dire "Il est trop tôt" puis "Il est trop tard"


_Un murmure se fit entendre dans la pièce._  
_« Ils sont partis.. »_

_« Pour trouver le bonheur, il faut risquer le malheur.._

Je remonte le cours de la vie et te découvrir à un âge auquel je ne t'ai pas connu. J'essaie de faire se rejoindre les images qu'ils me donnent et celles de tes vingt ans et ainsi parfaire ma connaissance.

J'écris, c'est comme je dévidais un écheveau sans fin. Le fil que je tire me conduit vers toi, je n'avance pas dans un labyrinthe, je tourne en rond. Je tente d'arriver au coeur de nous mêmes. Quand je crois l'atteindre, je m'aperçois que ce n'était qu'une étape, qu'il faut aller au-delà encore, traverser des espaces de souvenirs et de sensations. Parfois, je me sens avancer, je suis bien en moi-même, mais, tout d'un coup, il ne reste rien, ni colonne vertébrale, ni chair, un acide a tout dilué, le fil est coupé.  
Inutile de lutter, il faut faire une manœuvre de diversion, ce qu'on appelle se distraire et qui d'habitude me fait horreur. Je pars et je marche, sans penser à rien, en fuite devant moi-même. Tout oublier, faire le vide.

Ce jour-là, au petit matin, on a ouvert les deux battants de la porte. Pendant un jour et demi, j'ai roulé derrière toi, le souvenir d'une route qui n'en finit plus, voilà ce qui me reste de toi.

Je garde de cette course folle un souvenir à la fois précis et irréel.

J'ai rôdé autour de toi, ne sachant que faire, ne me décidant pas à aller me coucher, je caressais une fleur, je posais la main sur le drap noir qui recouvrait ton cercueil.  
Je mangeais, je buvais, je n'avais aucune envie de pleurer. Je ne pensais ni à l'avenir, ni au présent.

_..Si vous voulez être heureux, il ne faut pas chercher à fuir le malheur à tout prix.._

Le deuxième jour, je suis sorti de l'irréel.

Je fixais la mer lointaine et grise comme le ciel. Je me souviens du bruit des fleurs lancées sur le bois, un son étouffé mais qui se répercutait en moi comme des vagues, à la chaîne.  
Nous étions seuls au monde, toi couché, moi debout.  
Mon regard traversait le bois et le plomb. J'aurais donné tout au monde, je dis bien tout, pour te voir surgir, vivant, me promener avec toi sur la colline ainsi que nous avions l'habitude de le faire comme deux frères, ou rester immobiles à regarder la mer. Dix minutes, pas plus et puis la mort, la torture, n'importe quoi, mais te revoir.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais l'impossible.

Une pluie fine s'est mise à tomber et je restais immobile, seul devant cette tombe. Tout le monde était parti. La pluie se posait sans bruit sur les feuilles des arbres.  
Finie, finie à tout jamais. Le temps précipitait les vagues de la mer au loin. Se noyer ou respirer, mais je ne voulais aucun des deux. Je refusais ce choix.  
La vie agissait en tyran : _« Tu vis ou tu meurs, disait-elle et je restais sur place. Tu ne veux ni manger ni dormir, tu veux promener une mine défaite. »_  
La vie me mettait dans mon tort. Je n'était ni lâche, ni courageux. Faible.  
J'ai connu l'immobilité qui n'est que le début de la mort. La mort que l'on m'avait programmé. Dormir, perdre conscience, plonger dans le noir, les flammes. J'apprenais la solitude, sans merci et sans conflits, une surface polie et lisse qui part de vous et s'étend jusqu'à horizon. Je ne savais que faire de mes journées ni où fixer mon esprit. Mon pacte avec la solitude et la souffrance commença alors.  
Je voulais retrouver ce qu'avait été notre vie et j'étais aveuglé par ta mort. Je ne pouvais pas m'en dégager. Il aurait fallu m'arc-bouter contre ces portes fermées, mais, les heures et les jours passaient sans que je fasse rien. Je me forçais à accomplir les gestes convenables, je prononçais les mots que l'on attendait de moi. Je devenais un lieu désaffecté.

C'était en touchant le fond de ce qu'on appelle le désespoir que je pouvais conserver un certain accord avec moi-même. Si un chemin restait ouvert, il passait par les ténèbres et les flammes.

Les mois passent, les saisons reviennent. Le calme que je croyais acquis, la sagesse dont j'étais fier, les résolutions prises, la réalité acceptée, la révolte apaisée, la peine ouatée, mes beaux château forts ne sont plus que sable. L'ouragan est là, il sommeillait, prêt à m'assaillir au premier ciel tendre.

_..Il faut plutôt chercher comment - et grâce à qui - l'on pourra le surmonter. »_

Ce jour là, pour la première fois, j'ai senti que tout n'était pas irrémédiablement perdu. Est-ce un sourire d'enfant qui m'a réveillée ou un signe de tristesse démasqué là où je ne voulais pas en voir ? Avais-je vraiment besoin d'une personne ?  
Notre rencontre aurait pu n'être qu'un instant merveilleux, un beau souvenir sans risque qui n'aurait en rien modifié le cours de nos vies. Cependant... tu étais là.

_« Merci »_

Ainsi la vie continua sa routine habituelle. Un horizon lumineux semblait se dessiner devant moi.  
Cependant, la vie n'avait pas fini son travail. Loin de là, ainsi soit fait le destin.  
Le même scénario recommença, un an plus tard, encore une fois, avec ces deux personnes, celles que vous chérissez le plus au monde.

Le prochain _cauchemar_ commença.

Sur l'autoroute, le chaos était indescriptible. Voitures aux tôles cabossées, camions bruyants et bus fumants se pressaient sur le goudron sale, trépidant sous les ronflements et les klaxons; l'odeur du gasoil brûlé saturait l'air chaud de cette fin d'après-midi.  
Il y avait quelque chose de décadent à regarder ce spectacle couché sur le sol. Je ne regardais pas vraiment en réalité, je ne pensais à rien.  
Un fil rouge vint apparaître dans les long cheveux de la seule personne, couchée elle aussi, devant moi. Cette silhouette m'était familière, mais mon esprit était incapable de réfléchir à l'instant présent ou futur. Ma vue se brouilla simplement avant de perdre connaissance.

Mon sommeil dura trois longues journées dans une pièce d'hôpital banale. Mes yeux à peine ouvert, une première pensée attira ma plus grande attention.

_« Ma vue avait-elle... baissée ? murmurais-je. »_

Je commençais à me cacher un oeil avec une faible main, puis l'autre. Un terrible constat venait de tomber.

Mon oeil droit ne.. _fonctionnait_ plus.

Une infirmière entra après m'être réveillé et vérifia que tout allait bien. Mon séjour à l'hôpital dura une bonne semaine avant de reprendre le cours de ma vie cassée.  
Quand j'ai vu arriver vers moi les trois médecins en blouse blanche, j'avais lu sur leur visage comme dans un livre ouvert. L'un d'eux m'avait avancé une chaise sans prononcer un mot. J'avais compris. Je vivais mon exécution.  
Je suis redescendu. C'était le même ascenseur, la même personne l'occupait, cependant, au-dedans de moi, je vivais la fin du monde. J'ai dit à quelqu'un : _« C'est fini »_

Lentement, je me ressaisissais et je voyais ce qui restait de moi. La véritable solitude. Vivre ou mourir m'était alors presque indifférent. Je sortais de mon engourdissement pour entrer dans ce monde à vif que j'avais redouté. Je me souviens de l'émotion qui m'avait saisi lors de cette accident ainsi que de cette vision d'horreur.  
Couché sur le sol, devant vous, entre la vie et la mort, et vous, définitivement morts. J'aurais voulu partir avec vous, mais, la vie a agit encore une fois en tyran, et m'a offert un cadeau empoissonné.  
Depuis ma naissance, nous ne possédions qu'une part infime de vie commune, une heure, un jour, puis un mois, et maintenant des années, jusqu'à que ce fil se coupe brutalement.

Je restai stupéfait de retrouver une maison intacte. J'avais espéré je ne sais quelle folie, un champ de bataille, des ruines, des arbres calcinés, une terre de cendre; mais tout avait conservé son aspect original. Nulle trace de combat.  
Comme il fait bon de rentrer chez soi, sentir la chaleur du feu quand le jour finit et que l'on est réuni pour regarder monter la lune, entendre les chouettes, écouter avec confiance le silence. Mais ce jour là, mon regard allait aux choses cachées, à la vie souterraine, inhumaine où chacun pourrissait seul, vous comme les autres, à un mètre de moi.

Tout d'un coup, je me suis senti raisonnable. Je pouvais ressusciter vos voix, réentendre nos conversations, revoir vos gestes, je pouvais aussi inventer le présent, établir un dialogue imaginaire, mais, en vérité, je n'avais rien à attendre de vous. Vous étiez absent au monde, et à tout jamais.

Une petite voix sans merci que je connaissais bien me répétait : _« Vis ou meurs, mais décide-toi, il faut savoir choisir. »_  
J'eus le sentiment, ce jour-là, de n'être pas fait pour la sérénité, peut-être la trouverais-je demain ou jamais.

Tout continuait. Une fois de plus, mais je savais que mes défaillances seraient nombreuses. Il fallait s'adapter au rythme des saisons, respirer profondément, dire _« oui »_ et sentir battre son coeur.  
Je voudrais marcher, ne jamais m'arrêter. Ainsi seulement la vie me paraît possible. J'aimais notre pas accordé, c'était la plus belle réalité du monde. Où vais-je aujourd'hui, car marcher, ce n'est pas seulement mettre un pied devant l'autre. Où est mon but ? J'obéis au ordres d'urgence : vivre, et faire vivre. C'est presque facile et c'est ainsi seulement en ramenant les choses à leur base que je puis accomplir ce qui est à faire.

Je me méfie de moi, je vis sur mes gardes. J'essaie de penser le moins, d'atteindre l'heure suivante pour ainsi arriver à une place qui ne soit pas cernée par le vide.

J'allais d'une pièce à l'autre dans l'univers de l'appartement, comme aurait marché dans Paris un être seul à savoir l'imminence de la fin du monde. La fin du monde : ta mort. Et dans le même temps, j'éprouvais à quel point le monde allait continuer sans toi.  
Pourtant j'accomplissais les gestes nécessaires. Comment pouvais-je être semblable à ce que j'avais été ? Je me regardais dans la glace, comme doit le faire un jeune homme heureux. Non, rien était inscrit sur mon visage. La peine le marquerait plus tard, mais il exprimait encore le bonheur passé.

Dans Paris, le printemps était invisible, on regarde rarement le ciel en réalité. Le temps s'est écoulé.  
La maison dort encore quand je me glisse dans le jardin. La rivière scintille sous le léger brouillard, les pelouses portent la rosée de la nuit. La lune semble m'accompagner dans cette danse, elle baigne la maison blanche et ce parc dont je connaissais chaque secret.  
C'est souvent en contemplant le ciel la nuit, que j'ai mesuré le plus intensément et aussi le plus raisonnablement ma joie et ma peine, pris mieux conscience du monde, de la place que nous y tenons, de la solitude...

Aujourd'hui, je me projette une vision de bonheur, de grâce, je me trompe peut-être, mais, c'est bon de m'en donner la joie.  
Quelques mois ont passé depuis.  
Je me suis enfin réveillé.  
Je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar.

_L'histoire n'est pas finie_

Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mes parents à vrai dire. Ils travaillaient presque tout le temps. Encore, dans nos dernières heures ensembles, ils étaient encore rongés par leur travail.  
Et je n'étais pas là. Pas assez en tout cas. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, pas pour _ça_.

Je ne sais plus bien qui je suis aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus bien où j'en suis, je ne sais plus mon âge. Je crois toujours être jeune, avoir mes dix-huits ans et je me moque de tout. J'ai l'impression d'être embarqué dans une grande farce, je ne suis pas sérieux, je ne prends rien au sérieux. Je continue à dire des bêtises et à en écrire. Ma route se termine en impasse - comme tout le monde -, ma vie finit en cul-de-sac.


End file.
